


Surprise!

by TheSpasticFantastic



Series: A Tale of Two Cities [11]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen, Modern AU, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpasticFantastic/pseuds/TheSpasticFantastic
Summary: Agnarr's granddaughter Jenny has a surprise for him.
Series: A Tale of Two Cities [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815652
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: For the fic swap with @couragedontdesertme. Thank you @patricia-von-arundel for creating Alarik, Dag and Jenny. And thank you to the best beta reader, @fericita-s for bearing with me through all the antics I put these people (especially Agnarr) through! Tw: pregnancy.

“Grandpa!” Agnarr looked up from his newspaper and caught sight of his granddaughter waving at him through the crowd. He smiled and waved back. He folded his paper, tucked it away into his satchel and stood just in time to be caught up in an enthusiastic hug.

“Oof. It’s good to see you too, Jenny.” Overhead, the arrival times for the next three trains to Penn Station rang out above the din of the mob of holiday travelers. Jenny nodded at the milling cluster of tourists in _I Heart NY_ shirts.

“Good thing you’re right where you said you’d be. I wouldn’t’ve found you otherwise.”

“Well, I’ve been coming through Penn Station since your grandma and I were dating. This isn’t my first rodeo.”

“Did Dag come up from Philly with you?”

“He did. We went to Koronet’s with your father.” Agnarr took her duffle bag and they began to walk towards the subway.

“Nice. Did you save me anything?”

“No.”

“Grandpa!”

“What? It’s a pizza slice the size of my arm. It’s going to be eaten.”

“Ugh! So selfish. All of you.”

“How’s junior year going? Have you started looking for jobs?”

“Nah, not really.” She fidgeted with the straps of her backpack. “I’ve been kind of busy and finals were brutal. I was really looking forward to finishing finals this semester, and then just kind of chilling this spring with three easy classes, but I kind of got some news right before I left campus. Like, _really_ unexpected news that means that won’t be happening.”

“Oh? Like what? Are you pregnant?” Agnarr chuckled. Jenny stopped so suddenly that he continued a few steps before pausing and turning back to her. She was staring at him wide eyed.

“You can tell?!”

Agnarr felt his soul plummet to the soles of his feet. He gaped at her. “What?!”

“You can tell I’m pregnant?” She covered her mouth with her hands. “Do Mom and Dad know?”

“Know?” He mouthed wordlessly at her. She was only twenty-one. This could not be happening. “No?”

“You can’t tell them!” She grabbed his arm. “You can’t tell them anything! I promise that I’ll tell them before I go back, but you need to let me be the one to tell them!” He stared slack jawed at his youngest granddaughter as she pleaded with him.

“Ah – no. I- I won’t say anything.” He swallowed hard. She released his arm and stepped back, looking relieved. “Of course I won’t tell them. You – uh, you just tell them whenever you want. Yes.” Agnarr felt as though his brain was refusing to process the connection between his mouth and thoughts given that 95% of it was dedicated to screaming in silent terror. “You. You are – an adult. That’s what you are.” 

“Thank you, Grandpa. I really appreciate it.” They began walking in silence down the crowded corridor. This was going to be quite the Thanksgiving.

* * * * *

“Aren’t you going to eat any of the mashed potatoes?” Iduna asked with a concerned frown. Agnarr sat stiffly with his hands in his lap.

“I’m not very hungry.”

“Are you feeling ok, dad?” Elsa looked at him with a worried look almost identical to her mother’s.

“I’m just not hungry.”

“But it’s Thanksgiving!” Dag sounded incredulous. 

“Do you want something else?” Alarik asked.

“No.”

“Well, this just isn’t like you, Agnarr.” Iduna put her hand against his forehead.

“Are you upset because Anna and Neta are with Kristoff’s family this year?”

“If Grandpa says he’s not hungry, he’s not hungry,” Jenny said between large bites of cranberry sauce. “He doesn’t need a reason not to eat.” She grinned at him. “Right Grandpa?”

She had been shoveling food into her mouth the entire time. She was definitely eating more than usual. He was certain of it. How could the rest of them not notice? Oh God. What if they _did_ notice? Would she rat him out? Should he deny it? Elsa would have his head and Iduna would do worse.

“That is correct.” He managed to say as he averted his gaze to his untouched meal. He could feel the cold sweat trickling down the insides of his shirtsleeves. He was going to break. “I’m just not hungry.”

“See?” Jenny shrugged easily. “He’s just not hungry. He feels fine. Dad, can you pass the peas?”

* * * * *

“Agnarr, what’s wrong?”

He looked up at Iduna from where he slouched in his reclining chair. It had been two whirlwind days with Elsa’s family in New York. He felt like he had been trying and, at times failing, to dance on a tightrope. He just considered himself lucky that Anna hadn’t been there. She would have figured him out and forced him to reveal Jenny’s predicament within thirty minutes.

He still had no idea if she had even told her family before he and Iduna had caught the train home.

“Nothing.” He shrugged innocently.

“Agnarr,” she sighed and leaned against the thick arm of the recliner. She put her arms around his neck and gazed into his eyes. “Is this about Jenny?”

He blinked. “What – what about Jenny?” Iduna smiled and ruffled his hair.

“I know you must be disappointed, but this is a big opportunity for her.”

“It _is_?”

“Dear, I remember how worried you were when you knew Elsa was going to follow Alarik and he didn’t know where he’d end up. How relieved you were when they went to New York. But it’s only for one year and then Jenny will be back.”

He cocked his head and stared at his wife. “Come again?”

“The Chichester Fellowship in Sydney.”

“The one I helped her write the application for?”

Iduna cocked her head and watched him carefully. “Jenny said you knew. She told the rest of us while you were out getting coffee.”

“Did she?” His voice cracked. He planted a quick kiss on the backs of his wife’s hands and stood. “Would you excuse me a moment? I need to make a phone call.”

* * * * *

“Hi, Grandpaaaaa!” He glowered. He could hear her shit eating grin over the phone.

“Congratulations on the Fellowship, Johanna Maria.” She was cackling.

“Thanks! And thanks for all your help writing the application.”

“Is it safe to assume this will be a _solo_ trip?”

“Yeah, Grandpa, it’ll be a solo trip. Come on. Me getting pregnant!? The only kind of baby I’m having any time soon is a food baby.”

“I see.” He paused. “And you understand that I’m going to get you back for this?”

“Bring it on, old man. Bring it on.”


End file.
